


You Can See Me?

by giornarancia



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Cute Katsuki Yuuri, Fluff, M/M, angel viktor nikiforov, cute viktor nikiforov, kinda angsty, viktuuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 22:43:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20535818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giornarancia/pseuds/giornarancia
Summary: Famous ice skater, Viktor Nikiforov, was found dead in his home. He died in his sleep from unknown causes. Yuuri is devastated. He never got to meet his idol nor compete against him. A few years later, after Viktor’s death, Yuuri still hasn’t gotten over his death. He sees a silver haired man who resembled Viktor. He believed it was just a doppelgänger until he finds out the truth.





	You Can See Me?

_Five time gold medal figure skater found dead in home. According to the police, Viktor Nikiforov was sleeping peacefully and suddenly passed. The cause of his death is unknown. An autopsy has yet to be done. His fans are very devastated. They can’t believe that he was so close to being in the Olympics and suddenly died in his sleep at such a young age. The tag #RIPViktorNikiforov is currently trending on Twitter and Instagram. His friends and family are absolutely devastated as well. They posted pictures with him and saying how amazing he was. Viktor Nikiforov was very close to achieving his dreams but his life came to an end unexpectedly._

Yuuri was sobbing uncontrollably. His idol, dead. He couldn’t believe it. He wanted to think it was a dream, he even tried pinching himself in attempt to wake himself up from this nightmare. But it was real. He wanted to compete against his idol, even be considered equals. He knew he would never reach the level of superiority that Viktor had. But he never even had the chance to meet Viktor. If Viktor’s gone, he might as well quit ice skating. There’s no point in ice skating without his idol, his inspiration.

Yuuri’s mom walked in. “What’s wrong, Yuuri?” Yuuri looked up at his mom, in tears. She brought in Yuuri’s favorite, Katsudon. “You can tell me.” Yuuri sniffles before he gathered up his courage. “V-Viktor is dead......” Her eyes widen. “You mean your favorite ice skater?” Yuuri nods sadly before sobbing once again. She rubs his back to comfort him. “Eat your Katsudon before it gets cold. I’ll leave you alone for now.” Yuuri’s mom walks out of the room to leave her sobbing son alone.

“Mommy, no way! He’s supposed to be Yuuri’s boyfriend!” Lutz said, pouting. “I’m sorry, but it’s true. I wonder how Yuuri is handling it.” Axel pouted. “Obviously he’s not doing well! How would you feel if your future boyfriend died suddenly?!” Yuuko gasped. “Don’t you dare say that! That’s not nice to say about your father!”

> ** _A few years later〜_ **

Yuuri was walking out on the streets of Tokyo, scarf covering his mouth. _Today is what would’ve been Viktor’s 31st birthday. _Beautiful snow was falling from the sky. Yuuri smiled as he looked up at the sky. _This day was the most perfect day to snow. _A familiar man walks past Yuuri. Yuuri looks at the man and gasps, then runs after him. “V-Viktor.....?” The man turns around, with the same icy blue eyes and silver hair that Viktor had. “Y-you can see me?” It felt as if time paused for a few seconds. There he was, Viktor Nikiforov, the ice skater who died suddenly. He was as beautiful as he was on TV. Maybe even more beautiful. _Am I hallucinating? Get ahold of yourself, Yuuri! Viktor is dead. Why would he randomly show up in a Tokyo anyways? _“A-am I going crazy....?” Yuuri starts to panic as he realizes he’s most likely hallucinating. “N-no, you’re not. I-if you can see me, then maybe we were meant to be together.” Viktor smiles. _I think I’m gonna faint._


End file.
